


Harry's First Advent - Day 5

by Erin_Riwen



Series: Harry's First Advent - A series of vignettes for 2019 25 Days of Harry and Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Day 5 of Advent brings a new gift and a conversation about choices
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry's First Advent - A series of vignettes for 2019 25 Days of Harry and Draco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Harry's First Advent - Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not following a traditional path for 25 days or my planned one. Writers block is a tough beast and this year has been my hardest yet. So, I'm writing when I can. We'll see how it goes. I'll write as much as I can, no promises but I'm hopeful I can finish. 
> 
> As always, love to Jess for being my bestie, to Tami for the alpha/beta and the extraordinary friendship, for Betsy for running the fest and to my squad and my online friends for being my lifeline this year.

December 5, 2000

Harry stood in front of the large window by his bed, watching the fat flakes fall silently to the ground. Golden fairy lights twinkled softly on the Christmas tree in the corner and he smiled at the lights draped on the floor. He and Draco had started decorating last night, but sleep forced them both to bed, so they decided they would finish it after breakfast. He moved to the tree and let his fingers brush through the fragrant needles. His bracelet jingled. He smiled as he touched each charm he'd received so far in his beautiful Advent calendar: Hogwarts from day one, a tiny Nimbus 2000 on day two, then the Gryffindor crest and an embossed "9¾” on days three and four. This was such a different experience from his sad, lonely childhood Christmases and even the loud chaos he loved at The Burrow. He was discovering a peace in the quiet, a settling in his bones. Draco's words trickled through his mind like water; ‘the best revenge is a life well lived and you will have a great life’. He wasn't fully convinced of that yet, but he did buy into the concept of 'fake it until you make it', so he would smile and move forward.

A knock pulled him from his contemplation. Harry opened the door and leaned on the door jamb, his arms crossed loosely, his lips curving into a smile. Draco was smiling back at him.

"Day five, Harry." 

They made their way into the conservatory in a companionable silence to find breakfast waiting for them by the fire. Bypassing the table, Harry opened the tiny door number 5 of the Advent calendar. He smiled at the minuscule sorting hat charm that he unwrapped as he took his seat at the table.

"There's a story behind that smile," Draco said as he poured their tea.

Harry laughed. "Just remembering how it wanted to sort me into Slytherin."

"You’re having me on!" Draco said, his eyes wide as he sat the teapot down. 

Harry just grinned at him and shook his head.

“You, in Slytherin. Oh, that would have been delicious. You could have been great there, ruled the roost, along with me of course.”

“That’s what the hat said, that being in Slytherin would help me towards greatness. Problem was,” Harry said, his voice turning wistful, “I didn’t want to be great. I just wanted to be a normal kid. Little did I know…” his voice trailed off. Regret and pain, memories of all the ways he thought he’d failed, raced through Harry’s mind.

“You made the right choice, Harry” Draco said quietly, “and you became great right where you were. Harry?” Draco said waiting until Harry lifted his gaze to meet his before continuing. “You were a kid, you did your best, it’s all anyone can do. That's enough.” 

There were several tense moments as Harry let that rattle around in his brain, then he began to relax. ‘Fake it until you make it.’ Finally, he nodded. “It is enough.” He wasn't fully convinced of that yet either, but it was getting easier to say. 


End file.
